eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lothoria
History Before Lothoria was the largest country on Afria, it's people hailed from the continent of Ufron, before they were defeated in the The Dark War (5526-5635) by the Ascelerians and forced to completely move their settlement to the continent of Afria, where they took over most of the whole continent like the Ascelerians had done to them before. They finally established their country right in the middle of the continent one year after the Lothorian Revolution as they ended the Barbaric Era and civilized the entire continent. They slowly extended their militia throughout the entire continent as well as their global currency known as Gold. This process was halted for years because of the Blood War, but by 5,720, the Lothorians were known as the ruler of Afria, groups like the Blood Hawks and Relons refuse to accept them as the supreme leader, but most other continents do. Every now and then Lothoria has trouble against the Grey Plague, which is currently hurting the Lower Class of the nation right now. Military Lothoria is one of the most well known civilizations in the entire world as they basically took over an entire continent. People fear them and usually base their judgments by what they declare. Their military enforces what they declare also. Lothoria has an gigantic military, as it stretches across the entire Afria continent. The main difference between the Orc Tribes and the Lothorian Military, is that while the orcs had extremely powerful individuals, they couldn't match up to the sheer size of lothorian troops and their use of far beyond their time technology. Lothoria doesn't often use magic either in their military. Philosophy Lothorians believe that the ends justify the means, as they have a history of using slavery, oppressing large amounts of people, and killing to achieve what they think is "morally right". They believe in Social Darwinism, heavily thinking humans are the Gods' favorite race, which meant being born as a human made you superior to all other races and you had more potential naturally to do everything. Going along with this view, they believe the people born in a higher class were chosen by the Gods, and vice versa for the lower class. They aren't violent against other races unless provoked, but they will always think negatively about them as a whole regardless of how powerful/smart the individual is. Government Structure Lothoria uses an Absolute Monarchy system like most civilizations today, with the rule being passed down by family either going to the next of kin, it being a female or male. Lothoria has a council of 215 which the ruler often basis his/her choice on. The Current King is Marik Terrowin and he has grown extremely sick lately, to the point where he can't talk and most doctors predict he's going to die within one month. King Terrowin had twins born on the exact same day, a girl and a boy. 75% of the continent believes the male, Pierres Terrowin should get the thrown just for being male, while the other 25% believes the female, Isobel Terrowin should get the thrown. Pierres has spent his life locked away in the kingdom learning how to be a proper king, and mainly wants to keep the nation how it's been going in the past. To maintain order. Isobel wants to eliminate the class system, make Lothoria more accepting of other races, and she's been serving in the Lothorian army for 7 years of her life since she was 20. The council will vote one week after the King's Death on who will take over the Kingdom. Most people believe Pierres will win.